


Above bed, under bed

by Lord_Voldemar



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Voldemar/pseuds/Lord_Voldemar
Summary: Kris, Noelle and a bed. Get your mind out of the gutter, not that kind of a story. Just a innocent Halloween prank.





	Above bed, under bed

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet, at least one (or more) chapters planned.

A high pitched scream shook the Holiday residence, loud enough to scare a few birds outside who were fruitlessly trying to eat the Jack-o-Lanterns. 

Rudolph, still half dressed in his party suit raced up the stairs as fast as he could. While screaming was certainly in the spirit of Halloween the fact it came from the room of his beloved daughter was mildly disconcerting to put it in the very least. He practically smashed the door open to find Noelle curled up in a corner of her bed, clutching a pillow. 

Everything seemed “fine”. 

"What happened?" was all Rudolph managed to say while trying to catch his breath. 

Noelle stayed quiet and only stared at her feather for a bit before muttering a response. . 

"A spider. Really big." her voice was muffled by the pillow she was holding but it did little to hide the shock in her voice. 

"Where?"

Noelle raised her hand to point at a direction, at which her father sighed and leaned against the doorframe. 

"Honey, that's a Halloween decoration."

"... Yes."

Rudolph begun massaging the shoulder he hit against the door. 

"You saw the Halloween decoration and got scared."

Noelle nodded. 

"And that's why you screamed."

Nod. 

"Are you sure?"

There was a slight pause before the next nod, the kind only made by children who are about to lie and detectable only by parents with keenest senses. 

Luckily for Noelle, Rudolph was a man and thus unable to detect any nuance more subtle than a neon lighted "yes/no" sign. He only sighed once more before turning to leave. 

"All right then. Good night."

Noelle waited patiently for the door to close and the footsteps to fade away before putting the pillow down. In utter silence she leaned over her bed and gently lowered her head to the floor. 

The emptiness under the bed was not as empty as usual. Something filled it. 

Or rather, someone. 

Someone with a green and yellow sweater, a head full of brown messy hair and a slight smirk on their lips. He tried waving to Noelle as much as the cramped space allowed. 

“Kris. What the fuck.” Noelle whispered as loudly as she could. 

It wasn't a question or a statement but rather a vain hope that by saying it out loud this whole thing would turn out to be a very weird dream. 

It didn't. 

“Hi Noelle.” Kris whispered back. 

“What are you doing here?!” 

It was quite amazing how she managed to shout without actually making any noise. If there was such a thing as a master whisperer, Noelle was most certainly it. 

“Currently I'm busy being stuck.” Kris smiled back at Noelles scowl. “But I'm working on it.”

Noelle rose up again to tie her hair in a knot and sat there for a few moments taking long, meditative calming breaths before leaning over the bed again. 

“Why the fuck are you even here!?”

It was hard to imagine the timid and proper Noelle using such language and 90% of the time, you’d be correct. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Someone hiding under a girls bed was a special, sacred thing and now Kris has ruined all the magic it could have held. No romantic novel had ever mentioned such a situation. 

“I thought It'd be funny. You know, Halloween and scares and… a human hiding under the… bed… 

… It sounded a lot better in my mind.”

“Oh of course it did CAUSE YOU'RE A LUNATIC. Why would you think any of this was a good idea!?”

Kris shrugged. 

“I don't know.”

It was such a Kris thing to say. He seemingly treated the whole world as a backstage of some interactive movie, pushing buttons just to see what happens without any seeming logic. Even now the whole situation seemed like a joke to him and Noelle got angrier the longer she had to stare at his smirk. 

“Could you help me?”

“No. You got stuck there by yourself, you're getting out of there by yourself!” 

Noelle straightened up and lay down in her bed to pout, arms crossed. Everything went quiet besides the occasional sound and shaking of the bed as Kris tried to dislodge themselves. 

“So, how'd the party go?”, he suddenly asked. 

This whole thing was so absurd Noelle had completely forgotten the school Halloween party she had just come from. Even Kris had been there in the beginning with his paper mache knife, singing that creepy version of “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star”. She stared at the black dress she was still wearing. 

“I got a close second place in the costume awards.”

“Nice.”

“No.” That wasn't a lie. Noelle didn't feel happy, she hadn't even bothered to bring the trophy into her room. “It's a witch dress. It's so… generic.”

The rustling stopped as Kris apparently gave up his struggle for a bit. 

“You had something else in mind?”

“Yea. A viking shieldmaiden, spear, armor, everything.”

She picked reached out and picked up the concept drawing from her nightstand. In the dim light of the evening it looked so real. 

“I had it all planned out. I’m sure I'd have won with it. But no. Halloween is all about witches apparently.” She sighed. “Feels more like its about parents.”

The bed was silent. 

“I know the whole spiel of “they only want what's the best for you” but sometimes it feels like what's best for them. When I want to express something as myself its…”

“Noelle I don't want to be rude but its kinda getting difficult to breathe in here.”

“Oh sorry!”

Noelle rolled off the bed and stood next to it. 

“Much better, thanks.”Kris shuffled around a bit more. “I think this is serious. Like, I'm really stuck.”

“How'd you even get there?” Noelle walked around the bed to examine the situation before stopping. “Actually, how'd you even get in the room? We're on the second floor.”

“The window was open. I climbed that tree nearby and jumped in.”

“No you didn't, that's impossible.” she said as she headed over to the window sill. But the signs were there, tree bark and paint on the wall were both scratched. Noelle mentally measured the distance between the tree and whistled quietly. “You ever thought about athletics, Kris? Or joining the cheerleaders?”

“No thanks, I'll pass.”

“You don't have to put such a stigma around it. Many boys join become cheerleaders these days.”

“I don't think any of them are currently stuck under beds though.”

Noelle grimaced with shame “Right. One step at a time I guess.” It was weird how quickly absurdity became normality, how she just accepted the fact that Kris being under her bed was the new status quo. How she almost begun telling him her teenager problems. 

Maybe he was beginning to rub off on her. After all, wasn't caring too much the cause of so many issues? 

She shook if off and returned to the matter at hand. “Is there any way I can help?”

“Try lifting the bed.”

It went about as well as you'd expect. The bed was old and massive, made from solid wood with mattresses stuffed full of feathers and was very much following the laws of inertia. Noelle wiped away the sweat. 

“Now what?”

There was silence for a minute. 

“Call Asriel.”


End file.
